


Whumptober 2020 - No.1 Let's Hang Out Sometime

by Jakkuor



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakkuor/pseuds/Jakkuor
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948606
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Whumptober 2020 - No.1 Let's Hang Out Sometime

Kassandra wakes slowly, her head aching and a strange burning sensation around her wrists. The floor is cold, so much colder than it should be. _Wait…_ She sits bolt upright, surveying the room. It’s neither her nor Liara’s bed chamber. It’s a _cell_ ; stone walls and floor, dingy and dark, and a wooden door behind her. 

The burning around her wrists turns out to be a pair of shackles. A _silver_ pair of shackles. A short length of chain connects to the wall furthest from the door. She must have transformed last night but, for the life of her, she can’t remember it. She struggles to recall what exactly happened last night, but can only manage snippets.

_The werewolf tearing through Liara’s body. Vanishing before Kassandra could even reach him. Holding her wife as she took her last breaths. Hands covered in blood, Liara’s blood. (Crying, hurting more than she’s ever hurt before in her life) The guards showing up, shouting at her. Then… nothing._

“Liara…”

She’s gone. Liara’s gone. There’s a sharp pain in Kassandra’s chest and she wants to scream. Liara’s _gone._ And it was her job to protect her. It was her _fucking_ job! 

_And_ she is imprisoned for a crime she didn’t commit - a crime she should’ve prevented. The king will likely have her interrogated. Maybe even executed.

She won’t get to see Liara’s funeral. Won’t get to leave her flowers. 

Her vision blurs with tears and a sob forces its way out of her. The dam is broken; she pulls her knees tight to her chest and cries harder than she ever has before. She’s only just woken, but she feels so drained, so exhausted. And there’s that awful pain in her heart, like something has been ripped out. It all hurts so much more than anything she’s ever felt - even more than the werewolf attack from so many years ago.

If she’s lucky, the king will have her executed for this treason. And she’ll get to see Liara again.

Until then, she’s alone. Alone to deal with all this hurt. 


End file.
